The Blonde Morinozuka
by Classified Dork
Summary: Mori-senpai has a sister? Yes he does! Rika Morinozuka had just returned back from studying abroad. When she surprises Mori-senpai, she meets his friends and gets mixed up with their scandals. Throw in Rika, overdramtic Senpais, somewhat overprotective brothers and cousins, a hot glasses senpai, a crazy otaku-obsessed friend and you have the Host Club!
1. Chapter 1

HIII! This is my new story and I hope you all enjoy it. **This is an AU, Don't like - Don't read**. Nothing much changes, it's just my OC Rika added in with a few changes.

Rika: Oi! Are you going to do the disclaimer or what?

Me: OMG RIKA-CHAN! D:

Rika:

Me:

Rika

Me: fine. OHSHC does not belong to me. But, you, Rika, do! So ha! lol that rhymed...

Rika: shut up

* * *

"RiRi, this is a bad idea..."

A blonde haired girl scoffed as she walked with her brother. With arms behind her head, her hair spiked around her face and was tied in a ponytail. Gray blue eyes looked around the academy. She wore a plain black t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Aniki isn't going to have a heart attack, Nii-chan."

Her dark haired brother frowned. His onyx eyes glanced at the hallway they were walking down and back at his sister. He wore a white V-neck and black shorts.

"Riri...I'm not worried about Aniki," said the boy as they walked through Ouran High School Academy's gardens.

His sister ignored him and continued walking.

She had just returned home from her boarding school with her caretaker yesterday. The only people who knew she had returned were their parents and her twin brother. Instead of staying at the home estate, she stayed in a commoner hotel. She laughed, remembering what happened in the airplane.

Of course, she ignored her brother's strange look.

 _"ICHIHARA-SENSEI, WE'RE FINALLY HOOOOOOOOOME!" She screeched, pressing her face against the plane window. Her eyes gleamed with happiness when she spotted the tall buildings of Osaka. The last time she was in Japan was a few years ago, when she first left her country to study abroad._

 _Across the aisle, her teacher groaned. "Rika-sama, please don't shout. I don't want to receive complaints from the flight attendants. … Thank God we're using the private plane…"_

 _"EHH? But I can't help it, Ichihara-sensei," protested Rika, clasping her hands together. A wall of sparkles appeared behind her as her eyes began to well up with tears. A big smile was on her face. "I'M SO EXCITED!"_

 _Her teacher, Kotone Ichihara, was in her late forties and early fifties. Graying brown hair was tied into a bun as she eyed the sparkles. "I understand but please calm down…."_

 _She sweatdropped when Rika's face came too close to hers. "…Rika-sama?"_

 _"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! WE'RE FINALLY HOME!" exclaimed Rika, sparkles in her eyes. "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE NII-CHAN, ANIKI, AND MITSUKUNI! OH, AND MAMA AND PAPA! I EVEN MISSED YASUCHIKA! KYAA! OMIGOSH! I CAN'T EVEN WAIT TO SEE-"_

 _Kotone stared at Rika, deadpanning. She rubbed her temples._

 _"Rika, I swear to God, I_ will _tell the pilots to turn this plane around and we_ will _go back to the Academy if you don't calm down." She leaned close to Rika. "Do you understand?" she demanded slowly._

 _That's when Rika finally shut up._

"EARTH TO PLANET RIKA!"

Rika blinked. She looked at her brother, who was snapping his fingers. She tilted her head. "What, Satoshi?"

Her brother, Satoshi, face palmed. _Seriously?_ he thought, sweat dropping. _Was she stuck in La La Land that long to make her forget?_

"We're here," he said, gesturing to the Music Room 3 sign. "We've been standing here for a while."

A Cheshire Cat grin formed on Rika's face as she rubbed her hands together. _So this is where Aniki and Mitsukuni-nii are..._ She let out a cackle, sending shivers down Satoshi's spine.

Satoshi gaped when Rika did a pose, with one leg up and an index finger pointing to the door. Her other hand did a peace sign near her head."All right, Nii-chan! This is it! This is where I do my grand entrance to scare the shit out of Aniki. Yasu-chan _will_ give me his 558.37 yen! That stupid midget -"

Satoshi sweat dropped as his twin continued her aimlessly rambling. _I swear...she's almost like Tamaki-senpai..._

Rika took a step forward, determined. "LET'S DO- KYAAA!"

Somehow, Rika slipped on a banana peel. She stumbled towards the door, pushing it open on process. At the same time, Satoshi tried to grab her arm, slipping on the banana in progress – but it was too late…

The twins fell down to their doom.

* * *

OMG those two lololol... thank you for reading!

3 Classified Dork


	2. Chapter 2

Now, the Host Club were minding their own business, cleaning up or doing homework or just gallivanting around Haruhi (AKA the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki), before they noticed the door slam open and two bodies fell forward -

 _CRASH!_

"OW! DAMMIT, NII-CHAN! YOU...WEIGH...A...FREAKING...TON!" screeched Rika as Satoshi landed on her back. She sprawled all over the floor, her brother on top of her. She began to wail, "Stupid, Nii-chan. You ruined everything! My grand entrance is ruined!"

Satoshi groaned, ignoring his sister below him. His chin hit Rika's shoulder and his jaw hurt like hell. Luckily, it wasn't dislocated. "You're still a brat even after all these years," he grumbled. He looked up when a shadow loomed over them.

"Satoshi?" a deep voice asked.

Rika blinked. The voice was familiar. She tilted her head up. Her eyes meeting onyx black. A slow smile appeared on her face. Then, she flung Satoshi off of her like it was as easy as swatting a fly.

"OW! RIKA!" yelled Satoshi, shaking his fist when he landed somewhere.

Of course, Rika ignored him and gazed up at older boy who spoke. He stood around six feet. His spiky, dark hair matched Satoshi's, except more tamer. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Ri … ka?"

Her response was a laugh as she threw herself onto him. She hugged him tightly, feeling herself tearing up.

"I'm home, A-ni-ki!"

A pen snapped, people fainting, a shocked boy, and a sobbing boy can be seen or heard.

* **THIS IS THE ALMIGHTY LINE!***

Rika sat on a very comfy, pink couch. On her left was her oldest brother, Takashi, and on her right was Satoshi. After the emotional encounter, a blonde French-Japanese boy threw everyone on the couch and wanted her to introduce herself, _and_ how she knew the Morinozukas.

She smiled. "My name is Morinozuka Rika, the youngest daughter of the Morinozuka family. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Rika watched their expressions, amused.

Twins leaned against the opposite sides of the couch. They both had red hair; their hair spiking in a different direction; right and left. Their gold eyes were filled with shock. It will be almost difficult to tell them apart... Their eyes were wide and jaws open. It had seemed their soul has left their body, making them flutter to the ground.

A tall (yet not as tall as her Aniki) boy stood on the side with Thing 2 [the twin with his hair parted to the left]. He had flat-ironed black hair that covered his ears and brushed against his eyebrows. His eyes were hidden by his glasses. He wrote in his notebook furiously. _So that was his pen that broke..._ She stared a bit more. His face was smooth and not too pale. His nose was straight and his jaw line could have belonged to a god.

Shamelessly, she decided, _he's hot._

The French-Japanese boy, same age as Mr. Hot Glasses, was smiling brightly back at her. He had beautiful golden hair that fell over his eyes. His azure, violet hued jewels sparkled. Although, he was running around in circles in the background, screaming, "I CAN'T BELEIVE WE DIDN'T KNOW MORI-SENPAI AND SATOSHI-KOHAI HAVE A SISTER! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS, KAA-SAN?! I STILL CAN'T-" Rika tuned him out.

Her cousin, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, stared at her, sniffling. His chocolate puppy eyes were glistening from the unshed tears, with his blonde hair falling around his face cutely. He hugged Rika's gift to him before she left, Usa-Chan*. She pouted, feeling bad for making him cry.

The one that really caught her eye was the petite "boy". Rika wasn't stupid; though she can be absent-minded at times. She knew a girl when she sees one. And, it was obvious that the "boy" was dressed up as a girl. Call it a girl instinct.

The "boy" had large, cocoa brown eyes that looked at Rika curiously. "He" had a cute hairstyle; straight shaggy type. "His" brown, fainted light brown highlights that were natural glistened naturally against the lighting. "He" had a small frame.

After a two minute stare down, Rika drifted her eyes to her Aniki.

(Haruhi was relieved the female Morinozuka broke eye contact.)

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends, Aniki, Mistukuni?" she questioned.

"My name is Otori Kyouya. It is a pleasure to meet you, Rika-san," stated Mr. Hot Glasses. He gestured to the twins. "Those two are the Hitachiin Twins; Hikaru and Kaoru." Without waiting, he continued, "The blonde idiot behind me is Suou Tamaki. It seems you already know Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai..."

So, hot _and_ mature! Rika mentally drooled. She secretly hoped that he didn't have a girlfriend. If he did then, oh well. But if he didn't - _oh yes_.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," interrupted the "boy", politely smiling at her.

Rika, then, turned to the Host Club. Innocently she asked, "Why is Haruhi-senpai dressed as a boy?"

Tamaki and the twins screamed. "Wha-What are yo-you tal-talking about?! Haruhi is not a girl! He's a boy, right, Haruhi, right?" exclaimed the trio, waving their arms frantically at Rika.

Satoshi sweat dropped. _I knew this was about to happen..._ he thought. Takashi and Honey had mentioned to him and Yasuchika once that Haruhi was a girl.

"I really don't care if people find out my gender," said Haruhi, shrugging. "It's a long story but I like the male uniform more."

Rika grinned, standing up. She bowed. "It's awesome to meet Aniki and Mitsukuni's friends."

"Say, Riri," commented Honey, tilting his head. "Are you going to be home-schooled again or going to Ouran Middle School?"

The fourteen year old girl grinned mischievously. She winked as she picked up her cousin.

"Not telling, Mitsukuni ~!" she sang, spinning him around.

Mori didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Rika since he was in the second year of middle school. He knew that she was sent abroad to live with a relative. Their parents explained they didn't want her to be exposed to the rich upbringing they had. Unlike him and Satoshi, Rika inherited their mother's hair and face features. He was curious why she decided to come back home. Of course, he was excited she was home.

"YOU PERVERTS!" yelled Rika. She slapped Tamaki and the twins with … a paper fan? "Haven't you learned not to peep on a girl?! Even commoners know this!" Someone must've told her about Haruhi's first day.

Satoshi chuckled. He looked at his brother, seeing his worried look. He reassured, "Ne, Takashi...she'll get along just fine." He grinned to prove it.

Mori smirked in return as they watched their sister easily get along with everyone.

Yes. Their little sister will be all right.

* * *

Me: *wipes away tears* wasn't that so sweet?

Rika: *blushes*

* Yes, I know Usa-Chan was given to Honey by his grandma but let's pretend it was Rika ...


	3. Chapter 3

Me: yaaas! A third chapter~! *clings onto Kyoya* what do you think?

Rika: EH?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO K-K-K-KYOYA-SENPAI, YOU DORK! *kicks me off*

Me: whaaat? *ends up fighting*

Kyoya: Classified Dork does not own OHSHC, but she did create Rika ...

* * *

 **Somewhere in Paris, France...**

"Otou-san, I want to marry _him_ ," said a pretty girl as she sat on the chair. Her video sound effects echoing through the room.

Her father laughed nervously as he stood by the window, watching the beautiful scene of Paris.

"Again, Renge? Of course I'll let you...Anyway, let's have a cup of tea."

As father and daughter sat down and quietly sipped tea, the father observed his only daughter.

She had light brown hair that reached her elbows; a pink ribbon pulling her hair away from her face. Her wide, pale brown eyes darted from her father to the TV.

Suddenly, the father snapped his fingers.

Two maids rushed in. One holding a tray full of snacks and tea, the other holding a manila envelope.

"Houshakuji-sama," they chorused.

He only nodded as a maid poured tea into the tea cups. The other handed the envelope, bowing.

The man opened the envelope, and slowly handed a photograph to his now curious daughter.

"I just developed the pictures we took last month during the business trip to Japan."

Renge snatched the photograph, her eyes widening. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She was oblivious to her father, who was saying something. She gripped the photo with both hands.

"Otou-san...the promise you just made with me...it's for sure, isn't it?" she asked.

Her father looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

A while later...

"WAIT FOR ME, MY PRINCE!"

The father cried out, sweat dropping. "RENGE! COME BACK!"

 **Here in Japan...**

"Class, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Rika Morinozuka."

Gaping faces. Heart filled eyes. Fainting people.

Rika grinned slightly at their faces. She had her arms behind her head, as Yuzuru Suou and Sensei talked for a bit. She spied Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi in the back, staring at her with surprise. She slyly winked at them.

"I guess that is all for now," said Yuzuru, walking towards the door. "Sayanora."

"Sayanora, Suou-sama," chorused everyone.

"Morinozuka-san, please introduce yourself, " offered the teacher.

"Yes! Hello, my name is Rika Morinozuka. It is a pleasure to meet you all ~!" Rika introduced, bowing.

"Kyaaa~! Kawaii!" squealed almost everyone.

Rika sweat dropped and felt uncomfortable. Why is everyone so happy?!

 _What did they feed you this morning?_ she screamed in her mind.

* **BEHOLD THE LINE!***

"Haruhi-senpai!"

Haruhi turned around, seeing Rika running towards her. Haruhi was glad Sekine wasn't like the other girls. Even though it was strange she was a year younger than all of them. Her senpai's sister was loud and childish, but it wasn't annoying as most would think. The fifteen year old cross dresser smiled. "Rika-chan!"

"Damn, Haruhi-senpai!" panted Rika slightly, resting her hands on her knees. "You walk so fast … I didn't even know you left."

Haruhi shrugged. She looked around and noticed that they were the only ones left in the hallway. She looked back at Rika.

"Haruhi-senpai...where you going?" questioned Rika, confused. School was over now and everyone else was going home. She had forgotten that the school had clubs.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Ano, Rika-chan...it's club hours." Rika still looked lost. Sighing, Haruhi grabbed Rika's hand and walked down the hallway to Music Room 3.

"Eh? So, Aniki and Mitsukuni are either at the Kendo Club or the H-Host Club?" asked Rika, making a face. She can't seem to see her Aniki as a host entertaining girls.

"I guess."

Rika nodded, opening the door.

Only to get attacked by rose petals.

"AAAAACK! HARUHI-SENPAI! AAACCKK! I'M GOING TO DIE! THE SMELL! GAAuuhh.." gasped Rika, falling to the ground, "dying". She sprawled over the ground, coughing dramatically. "Ha...ru...hi.." Swirls replaced her eyes as her soul seemed to left her body.

Haruhi could only laugh, used to the rose petal attack.

"Welcome~!"

"Oh! It's just Riri and Haru-chan~!" exclaimed a chirpy voice. Haruhi looked up and saw Honey-senpai, giggling. She looked down and saw Rika rubbing her nose.

"Oi, Rika-chan. You okay?" asked Haruhi softly as she helped up the younger girl.

Honey held Rika's hand, smiling. "It's okay, Haru-chan. Rika was caught off by surprise. Right, Takashi?"

Mori smiled softly at his sister and ruffled her hair. "Yeah." His sister smiled back at Haruhi and him.

Rika blinked as she looked around the room. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Her jaw slowly went to an O shape. Gray blue eyes widen at the scene.

The Hosts all wore kimonos. Different and beautiful designs were imprinted on them. Who would have thought Kyoya looked hot in a kimono? She did, of course. Her cheeks flushed when the Shadow King raised an amused eyebrow at her. She turned her attention back to the room.

Everything was all replaced by vintage furniture. Clearly, it made Rika feel like she went back through time.

An idea formed in her head and she slowly looked at Mori, who deadpanned. Before she can open her mouth, her Aniki said the one word she loathes, "No."

She protested, "I didn't even say anything, Aniki!" She crossed her arms. "You don't know what I was going to say."

The tall senior looked at his sister. "You are not joining, Rika. You have afterschool sessions at home with Ichihara-san."

Rika frowned, but another idea popped in. "You know," she said, sadly, "I'm sure Nii-chan will let me join _his_ club…"

Mori's eyes widen.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Kaoru and Hikarus eyebrows went up. Tamaki sniffled; thinking that his soon-to-be daughter was being torn from him. Kyoya looked a bit amused. Honey was all ready giving Mori the Don't-Let-Rika-Join-That-Club-What-If-She-Gets-Hurt look.

"Okay!"

Rika looked up sharply, her eyes glistening with dramatic tears. Her mouth was open slightly as shock scribbled on her face.

"Eh?" she, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey chorused. They tilted their heads to the side.

 _Creepy..._ thought Mori, sweat dropping.

"You," he said, "can join..."

Instantly, Rika launched herself onto Mori. She felt Honey hug her legs. "Yay! Haruhi-senpai, Aniki said I can join!" she laughed.

Haruhi smiled slightly at the sight. Tamaki cried out with joy before grabbing Rika and spinning in a circle, laughing. Rika began to yell at him to let her go. Soon, Kaoru and Hikaru joined. Her brother came to her rescue by grabbing her uniform collar and swinging her up, making everyone cry out with surprise.

Kyoya looked up, smirking slightly. _A few changes wouldn't hurt_ , he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, Classified Dork, do not own OHSHC.

* * *

"A world welcomes the New Year, and it was blossoming. Pedigree comes first, next is money. Reigning over the super rich high school, Ouran Gaikun High School, is the luxuriant recreational club; called the Host Club. Female students whirl in the wind like butterflies. A beautiful male garden blossoms here. Like the large flowering orchids, " narrated a voice.

"Rika-chan...who are you talking to?" asked a voice. The person sweat dropped.

Rika blushed. "Nothing, Haruhi-senpai! Just talking to a wall?"

"..Ooookay?" replied Haruhi, raising her eyebrows.

 ***IT'S HIM AGAIN!***

"Why are you so beautiful, Tamaki-sama...?"

"All the better to remain in thy eyes, my love."

"Why is your voice so clear and true?"

"The better to impart my feeling unto you, my love."

"Why do you look upon me with such wet eyes...?" whispered a pretty girl, her hand at her mouth. A faint blush was sprayed over her cheeks. Dazed, sparkling eyes stared up onto the tall blonde.

Tamaki ran a hand gently through his hair. Indeed, his violet eyes were watered. A sadden smile was on his face. "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love."

The girl's face went redder. "Tamaki-sama...!" she gasped, giggling lightly.

 **Grade 11, Class A. Tamaki Suou; Host Club King.**

Rika stood with Haruhi from afar, sweat dropping. She felt her eye twitch as the girl swooned over her senpai. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail with a bow. She wore a cerulean blue kimono with pink sakuras on it. A sakura blossom was behind her ear.

 _Rika and Haruhi walked into Music Room 3, chatting absent-minded. The two, surprisingly, grew close. Rika looked up to the crossdresser as an older sister, not that Haruhi knew._

 _"RIRI!"_

 _Instantly, the fourteen year old caught the blonde ball of fun. She beamed. "Hi, Mitsukuni!"_

 _Honey beamed back before turning to Haruhi, who was smiling lightly. "Hi, Haru-chan~!"_

 _"Hi, Honey-senpai."_

 _Mori handed his youngest sister a kimono package. "This is for you. Kyoya said you and I will be matching."_

 _Rika tilted her head at the package in her Aniki's hands. Unlike his dark blue kimono, her own was a pale blue with sakuras. "This is pretty!"she commented in awe, taking it._

 _Honey nodded. "It is right? Kyo-chan picked out!"_

 _The girl's face turned red. "K-K-Ky-Kyoya-senpai?!" she squeaked, almost ripping the package._

 _Her cousin and brother looked at each other. Before they could interrogate, a voice cried out, "If it isn't my beloved daughters ~!"_

 _In a blink of an eye, Tamaki had engulfed both girls in a bear hug, cooing over them. He released Rika when Mori glowered at him, laughing nervously._

 _Rika smiled smugly at a glaring Haruhi, wiggling her fingers. She spotted a certain hot glasses sitting by himself._ _She didn't say anything but admire his face._

 _"May I help you, Rika-san?" he asked, putting down his pen._

 _Rika tilted her head. "No," she said cheerfully. "Thank you for getting me my kimono, Kyo-senpai." She snickered when he grimaced at the nickname. "You know, you're very handsome." She fleeted the scene when he gaped at her._

Snapping out of her flashbacks, she turned to glance at the twins.

A girl happily said, "The design of your kimono is just like I hoped! Such a nice color..."

"Today all the members of the Host Club are wearing kimons that my mother designed, " explained Hitachiin Hikaru, leaning against his fist as he smiled briefly to the girl.

"And our grandma dressed us up," added Hitachiin Kaoru.

Hikaru suddenly leaned close Koaru, his face close to his. His hand was on his brother's shoulder. His voice lowly asked, "Of course, it's my job to take off the kimono, isn't it, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes widen, his eyes tearing with horror as he stammered, "Hikaru...! I'm embarrassed...not in front of everyone else, please...!" A faint blush was on his face.

 **Grade 10, Class A. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru; Little Devil Types.**

Rika turned to her favorite senpai. "Haruhi-senpai, you look so cute!" she cooed.

Haruhi wore a cute kimono. It was light pink with lavender and brown designs. A hair decoration was in her hair.

"They're doing something stupid again," muttered Haruhi, looking at the twins. She acknowledged Rika's compliment. "I don't think I look cute," she said, smiling. "But you do."

 **Grade 10, Class A. Fujioka Haruhi; Natural type**

"Haruhi, guests for you," called Kyoya, making the girls turn to him. His eye twitched when he saw Rika smile impishly at him, remembering the earlier. "Rika-san …"

Kyoya wore a light brown kimono with gray designs.

Rika grinned, "Kyo-senpai, you're looking quite handsome." Haruhi gaped at her.

Kyoya smirked. "Thank you, Rika-san. I'd say the blue really compliments your eyes."

The blonde girl blushed, placing her hands over her cheeks. "Ara~? Kyo-senpai, you're so smooth! No wonder you're the Shadow King."

Haruhi stared _. Are-Are they flirting?_

 **Grade 11, Class A. Otori Kyoya; Shadow King/Host Club Vice President.**

When the two ended their conversation, Kyoya turned to Haruhi. "Keep up the good work," was all he said before leaving.

Haruhi watched as Rika stared after Kyoya with heart eyes. "Ano, Rika-chan…do you li-"

Rika felt relieved when her cousin came up to them, bawling. "Mitsukuni!" she exclaimed, concerned.

"I lost one of my sandals..." whimpered Honey, his brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Where did you drop it, Honey-senpai?" asked Haruhi, tilting her head. She knelt down to his height, Rika followed her.

"Whee," sniffed Honey, clinging onto Rika.

"Honey-kun, don't cry!" yelled the older girls, their eyes also brimming with tears.

Honey only sniffed.

 **Grade 12, Class A. Haninozuka Mitsukuni; Lolita Type**

All of a sudden, a sandal was gently pushed in front of Honey. Everyone looked up and saw Mori.

The girls cooed when Rika beamed up at her brother. "Look, they're matching!"

Mori patted his little sister's head. He knelt down to Honey's size and slipped on the sandal.

 **Grade 12, Class A. Morinozuka Takashi; Wild Type**

"TAKASHI!" cried Honey happily, tears pouring down his face as he leaped onto Mori.

Mori pointed somewhere as he explained where he found it.

Rika and Haruhi moved away, noticing something strange. "Haruhi-senpai, something's weird…"

Haruhi replied, "Yeah. It seems like everyone's in tears."

The two barely noticed the twins as they walked near them.

Rika took a step forward, bumping into Kaoru. She stumbled back as something dropped from Kaoru's sleeve.

Kaoru looked at the younger girl. His eyes widen a bit. "Rika-chan?"

The girl's eyes widen as she knelt down to pick it up. She tugged Haruhi's sleeve. "Ano, Haruhi-senpai! Lo-" Her sentence was cut short as Kaoru covered her mouth, bringing her close.

Haruhi took the small eye drop container. She stared at it.

"You-!"

Her mouth was suddenly covered by Hikaru, who was smirking also.

Kaoru had his free arm wrapped around the squirming Rika. His golden brown eyes looked at . "Tell you the truth; this is common knowledge among hosts, " he smirked slyly. His smirk grew bigger when he saw her blush.

Hikaru handed Haruhi a small cake in a small, elegant box. He grinned cheekily, as him and his brother released them. "Here ya go, some high class Japanese teacake that commoner's would never be able to buy."

"Who will fall for that trap..." started Haruhi as Kaoru handed Rika the same tea cake.

The blonde smiled but she thought, _I wish it was Kyo-senpai …_

Haruhi stopped when she stared at the small tea cake in her hands. "...You'll give it to me?" she asked, stunned.

A girl cooed, "Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese teacakes?" Two other girls cooed behind her.

"No..." replied Haruhi as she looked down at the teacake fondly. She, then, explained how she was thinking about giving it as an offering at her mother's grave.

Rika gasped softly. "Haruhi-senpai," she said, her eyes glistening with tears as sparkles appeared. "That's so sweet! You must take mine." She clasped her senpai's hands, placing the cake. Behind her, Tamaki gaped. He was going to give Haruhi his cakes!

Tamaki ran to Kyoya, bawling. "KAA-SAN, OUR DAUGHTER IS TAKING OVER MY ROLE! KAA-SAN, STOP HER!" he screamed, waving his arms around.

Kyoya ignored him as he observed Rika. The Morinozuka girl was a character. He felt his heartbeat quicken for a second when they made eye contact. He looked back at his clipboard. _What was that?_

* * *

AWWWWW! Is our wittle Shadow King growing feelings for my wittle Rika-chan? lol

\- 3 Classified Dork


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE KYO-SENPAI'S FIANCEE?!" demanded Rika, angrily. "HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A FIANCEE, MEDUSA!"

The older girl scowled down at the blonde. "Kyoya-sama and I are engaged, _Chibi-chan_! Why do you even care?"

The blonde sputtered, her face turning red. _She would rather die than admit to Renge that she has a crush._ She pointed a finger in front of her. She shrieked, "KYO-SENPAI IS OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!"

" _What?_ " growled Renge, butting heads with Rika. Fire burned in both of their eyes. Medusa mode was now activated. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KYOYA-SAMA IS OUT OF MY LEAGUE?!"

The Host Club sweatdropped as the two girls shoved their heads together. They were seated in front of them but fortunately with enough space to avoid getting caught in the war. So far, they could not understand a single thing the girls were saying besides hearing Kyoya's name being thrown left and right.

"How does Rika-chan even know her?" asked the twins curiously. They were poking Emo Tamaki with a stick.

Mori held his head between his hands. It's been so long that he forgot how easily provoked/excited his sister could get. She was worse than Tamaki and the twins. He shuddered remembering the last fight Satoshi and Rika got into. That was two years ago. Satoshi still had the bite mark scar on his leg. Even Mori had some type of scar somewhere.

He heard Haruhi sigh. "This is getting out of hand. Someone has to stop them."

Honey shook his head furiously. "Haru-chan, don't! Once Riri gets in one of these moods – she. Becomes. Unstoppable."

Haruhi looked confused whereas Tamaki and the twins became horrified. Kyoya just looked indifferent.

That's right, Mori mentally groaned. He had to stop this before things esca-

 _ **SMACK!**_

"…Kuso."

 **COUPLE MINUTES EARLIER**

Rika gasped softly. "Haruhi-senpai," she said, her eyes glistening with tears as sparkles appeared. "That's so sweet! You must take mine." She clasped her senpai's hands, placing the cake. Behind her, Tamaki gaped. He was going to give Haruhi his cakes!

Kyoya watched, amused. The Morinozuka girl was a character. He felt his heartbeat quicken for a second when they made eye contact. He looked back at his clipboard. _What was that?_

From afar a girl watched them behind the door. How long she was there was a mystery. Maybe she had some kind of secret weapon. Maybe it was magic. Maybe she was a ninja. No one knows.

Hikaru caught sight of her. "Are you new? Come inside!" Even Honey tried to encourage her to come in. Tamaki, of course, glided towards her like a swan across a lake and held out his hand. "Please come in, princess."

Rika noticed the boys and Haruhi gesturing for someone to come inside. She ignored them and continued talking to the fellow girls she was entertaining. Her head swiveled back to them when she heard a familiar, loud, _obnoxious, annoying, insufferable_ voice scream, "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FAKE!"

 _OH. HELL. NO_ , thought Rika, a smile promising evil forming on her face. Her blue eyes twitched when she slowly stood up from the couch. She stalked towards them. The girls she was entertaining inched away from her in fear.

A girl with brown hair and stupid pink bow was calling out Tamaki on everything. Rika would have laughed her ass off it weren't for the face she knew the girl.

Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi shivered with fear when they felt something evil behind them. They slowly turned around and the twins and Honey started crying when they saw Rika's face.

Mori picked up Honey and Haruhi and made a run for it; the twins right at his heels screaming something about a monster.

Kyoya merely raised an eyebrow.

The new girl finished her rant off with, "YOU – ARE – THE – WORST!"

Tamaki has fainted. Would you like a burn heal?

Rika stood above Tamaki and swiftly (and gently) kicked him out of the way. "Ah, I knew I heard that obnoxious voice anywhere, Houshakuji-san~~~!"

A look of annoyance appeared on the girl's face. "Ugh. Who let the child in here?"

The Shaow King saw the youngest group member's eye twitch. So, he decided to step in. "Ah, Rika-san, do you know her?"

Everyone blanched when the newcomer burst into tears.

She happily cried out, "Kyoya-sama!" She launched herself around his body. (Rika's jaw dropped) "I wanted to see you so badly, my only prince!"

"What the flying-"

The female Morinozuka was severely annoyed that Renge Houshakuji was now at the same school she is. She briefly met the older girl when she was in France and things did not go pretty. She zoned out when the girl introduced herself as Kyo-senpai's fiancée. She knew that whatever Renge was saying was false. (Not like she did a background check on Kyo-senpai or anything…)

" _But what if Houshakuji and Kyo-senpai recently got engaged and he didn't want anyone else to know?" gasped logical Rika, biting a blanket._

 _Denial Rika shook her head, crossing her arms. "No way! Besides if they were, then news would've gotten out already."_

" _My love! I just met him and now he's getting taken away from me," bawled Romantic Rika._

 _Naughty Rika patted Romantic's back. "It's okay if anything we can seduce him into having an affair and we can do **** in the closet and **** behind Renge's back and"-_

 _Manners Rika smacked Naughty with a giant paperfan. "NO ONE ASKED YOU, NAUGHTY!"_

" _Ah~! If only Kyo-senpai could **** ** *** **** ** *** **** that!"_

 _All the Rikas began to beat up Naughty with a paperfan and pipes while bushing furiously. "RIKA'S ONLY FIFTEEN!"_

Rika snapped out of her daze. She suddenly jumped up and pointed a finger at Renge.

 ***please look at beginning of chapter for continuation. Author is too lazy to retype the whole thing (u.u)***

A shoe had just narrowly missed Renge. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID UKI DOKI MEMORIAL GAME CAN NEVER BE KYO-SENPAI!"

Renge gasped, now truly offended. "KYOYA-SAMA DOES LOOK LIKE ICHIJO MIYABI-KUN!"

The boys gasped in horror.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru hugged each other. Honey looked concerned but not as shocked. Mori and Kyoya just stared.

"OTAKU!"

* * *

ahaha... so it's been a while, right guys? (sweats nervously) I really hope whoever stayed and had hope that I was coming back enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, my actual story writing skills are not like this.

05/29/17: I just realized I accidentally put in 14 instead of 15. Reason why she is not the same age as Satoshi will be explained some time in a few chapters

With lots of love from the crappy author,

Classified Dork


End file.
